threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
List of cited texts in Records of the Three Kingdoms
The following is a list of texts used by Pei Songzhi in Records of the Three Kingdoms (Sānguó zhì 三國志). The major genres of writing common at this time are rendered as follows: |- | width="50%" valign="top" | *''bei'' 碑 stele incription (funerary or commemorative) *''biezhuan'' 別傳 secondary biography *''fu'' 賦 rhapsody *''ji'' 紀 annal *''ji'' 記 record *''ji'' 集 collection or collected works *''lei'' 誄 eulogy *''ling biao'' 靈表 memorial statement *''lun'' 論 discussion or essay *''ming'' 銘 inscription | width="50%" valign="top" | *''mu biao'' 墓表 tomb inscription *''mu zhi'' 墓志 (墓誌) tomb marker *''shi'' 詩 poem *''song'' 頌 hymn *''ya'' 雅 ode *''zan'' 讚 eulogy *''zhangju'' 章句 commentary or detailed commentary *''zhen'' 箴 exhortation *''zhi'' 志 record *''zhuan'' 傳 biography List of cited texts The main list of texts cited by Pei Songzhi in his annotations to Chen Shou's Records of the Three Kingdoms. After we established the list we compared it with Rafe de Crespigny's The Records of the Three Kingdoms, which contains an index of books and writers quoted by Pei Songzhi. De Crespigny only listed books that dealt with the Three Kingdoms period. Books that appear in De Crespigny's index are marked with a 1. For more references and a more detailed account on how the list was compiled, see: :List of cited texts in the Book of Wei :List of cited texts in the Book of Shu :List of cited texts in the Book of Wu List of classic texts List of texts who do not deal with the period of the Three Kingdoms itself, but were cited by Pei Songzhi to explain a persons words or actions. Many of these works were created long before the Three Kingdoms period. Some were annotated during the Han or Three Kingdoms period (but do not subject the fall of Han or Three Kingdoms). List of dubious texts found in Pei's annotations The origin of these texts are disputable, as are either its contents, its names or its citations. Texts marked in have been found in other lists of cited works (such as Gao Min's Books used by Pei Songzhi on noting 'History of the Three Kingdoms') but are according to us most definately an erroneous mention. In the notes section we explain why. List of cited historians, compilers, etcetera List of historians, authors, scholars and the like who have been cited by Pei Songzhi. These were cited by Pei Songzhi in Sanguo zhi without a name of a work being mentioned (in some cases they were referred to as 'commentary' 評). Facts & Figures *Total amount of citings by Pei Songzhi: 2606 *Total amount of unique works used by Pei Songzhi: 253 *Most cited history work: Wèi shū (197x) *Most cited history work in a single chapter: Wèi shū (41x in the Book of Wei 1) *Most seen history work: Wèi shū(quoted in 29 of the 65 books) *Chapter with the most quotations: Book of Wei 1 (172 quotations) *Chapter with fewest quotations: Book of Wu 17 (4 quotations) Images Baopuzi.jpg|Baopuzi|link=Baopuzi Huayang guo zhi.jpg|Huayang guo zhi|link=Huayang guo zhi Hou Han ji (Yuan Hong).jpg|Hou Han ji (by Yuan Hong)|link=Hou Han ji Mengzi.jpg|Lüshi chunqiu|link=Lüshi chunqiu Shenxian zhuan 2.jpg|Shenxian zhuan|link=Shenxian zhuan Lüshi Chunqiu.jpg|Mengzi|link=Mengzi The Art of War.jpg|Art of War|link=Art of War Master Zhuang.jpg|Zhuang Zhou portrait|link=Zhuang Zhou 莊周 Huainanzi.jpg|Huainan zi|link=Huainan zi Notes References Sources Chinese *Gao Min 高敏. 《三国志》裴松之注引书考 "Books used by Pei Songzhi on noting “History of the Three Kingdoms”" in Journal of Henan University of Science and Technology, nr. 25.3 (June 2007): 5-21. *Gao Xiufang 高秀芳 and Yang Ji'an 楊濟安. Sanguo zhi renming suoyin 三國志人名索引 "Index of Names in Records of the Three Kingdoms". Zhonghua Publishing, 1980. *Lu Bi 盧弼. Sanguo zhi jijie 三國志集解 "Records of the Three Kingdoms with Collected Explanations". 1936. Reprint, Taipei: Hanjing wenhua shiye youxian gongsi, 1981. In Western Language Category:Lists